In Wonderland
by Axeliste
Summary: Alice au pays des merveilles version KH, ça donne quoi? - Un Sora qui débarque dans un monde de fous, surtout si le brun se met à danser avec le chapelier la danse de la victoire des lapins crétins. EN PAUSE
1. Quand les chaussettes sont trouées, c'es

Titre: In Wonderland

Auteur: Axeliste

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Malheureusement pour nous! TT_TT Mais, vous verrez un jour… Un jour... Je l'aurais ! Efficace et pas chère, c'est la Maf qu'on préfère, c'est la Maf ! Dans ce premier chapitre, il y a quand même quelques personnages qui m'appartiennent, et oui Jimmy (ou James), Jack, Anibal, et pour l'instant, c'est tout, mais la liste ne va pas tarder à s'agrandir ! Surtout si vous me laissez des idées de persos à rajouter !

Pairing: SoRiku principalement, mais aussi AkuRoku et d'autres !

Rating: K

Note de l'auteur: Ah la la, tout ça à commencé quand j'arrivais pas à avoir de l'inspiration dans mes autres fanfics, j'ai alors décidé avec moi-même de regarder toutes mes photos sur mon ordi, autant dire que ça en fait un énorme paquet, quand je suis tombé sur une image de KH déguisé en Halloween, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cerveau à fait :- Halloween - Wonderland - KH version Wonderland ! Le pire, c'est que j'arrête pas de commencer de nouvelle fanfic alors que j'en ai une tonne à écrire : trois NaruSasu, trois Yuvi, une VK (Vampire Knight), trois fanfics AkuRoku, et un OS Organisation XIII ! Enfin, je vous dis pas, j'ai du bouleau ! Je voudrais aussi remercier Kazuna-Rox pour les fourmis, parce que c'est avec elle que le délire des fourmis s'est fait ! La chanson, vient d'elle, la marijuana vient d'elle, et Claire Chazal vient d'elle ! Enfin bon, j'arrête de blablater, et vous laisse découvrir mon délire, qui n'est finalement pas que le mien ! Mais, juste pour prévenir, au moment où j'ai écrit, je crois que j'avais pas bu que de l'H²O, et du Coca, mais que je mettais mis à la vodka !

**Ps : Commentaire de la Beta (alias moi, Kazuna-Rox~!) entre crochet xD**

Chapitre 1 : Quand les chaussettes sont trouées, c'est les dragons qui sont accusés.

On vous a déjà raconté l'histoire d'Alice au pays des merveilles ? Tout le monde connaît l'histoire d'Alice qui parcourt Wonderland afin de rentrer chez elle. Mais si l'histoire ne s'était pas vraiment passée comme ça. Si l'histoire que tout le monde connaît ne s'était pas vraiment passée avec le personnage d'Alice. Si tout d'abord, Alice n'était pas vraiment Alice, mais plutôt un garçon, son frère. Si le chat, le chapelier, le lapin blanc, la reine de cœur, le lièvre de Mars, n'étaient pas vraiment ces personnages que tout le monde connaît ? Et bien… ça donnerait ça :

Sora était avec sa sœur, et ils jouaient tout les deux dans leur immense jardin. Alors qu'ils se faisaient des passes avec une balle, sa sœur sembla remarquer quelque chose derrière lui, et courut en sa direction. Sora la suivit, et il vit la même chose qu'elle : un lapin blanc habillé. Quand ils le perdirent de vus ce fut près du grand arbre, et alors qu'ils remarquèrent un gros trou, le lapin apparu et ce mit à parler. La jeune fille prit peur, et partit en courant en direction de leur château, Sora amusé par ce lapin se retourna vers lui après avoir lâché des yeux sa sœur, et il perdit l'équilibre. A partir de là, commença réellement l'histoire de Wonderland.

Sora tombait, tombait, tombait, et quand il arriva enfin, il fit une magnifique rencontre avec le sol, très dur en passant. Il se releva tant bien que mal, tout en pestant contre l'atterrissage, et détailla un peu ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans une salle lugubre, sombre qui lui fit froid dans le dos. C'est là que le lapin réapparut. Et là, Sora se posa des questions vis-à-vis de sa vision, depuis quand les lapins se transformait dans un « Pof ! » en un humain. Le lapin, maintenant humain, lui lança un flacon louche trop suspect, rose avec plein de petit cœur. Et lui dit ce qui était apparemment son nom : Roxas.

« - Bois ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Si je ne suis pas de retour avant la fin de la sieste de ce maudit chat pyromane, je ne pourrais plus m'asseoir demain ! Alors dépêches-toi ! »

Sora le détailla du regard, et ne pensa qu'une chose, ce lapin-humain était fou et pervers ( c'est vrai quoi, depuis quand les lapins et les chats pouvaient avoir des relations sexuelles ?)[Depuis que tu es l'auteur de cette fic!]. Voyant le manque de réaction de Sora, Roxas soupira et dit « Bah, de toute façon, le chapelier s'occupera de toi ! » avant de disparaître dans une porte de lumière noire.

Une autre apparut quelques minutes après, laissant à peine de temps à Sora de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un homme aux cheveux argentés (très beau en passant) y sortit. Il lui sourit, et dit :

« - Si tu veux avoir une chance de rentrer chez toi, il faut que tu boives ce que t'as donné ce stupide lapin. »

Sora détailla une fois de plus la potion se trouvant dans ses mains, et la but d'une traite. Immonde. Le goût du liquide était horrible. Et d'un coup, dans un « Pouf », Sora devint de la taille d'une fourmi, fourmi qui était à côté de lui. La fourmi dit avec un grand sourire : « Yosh ! Moi, c'est Jimmy la Croquette ! ». Etrange, très étrange cette fourmi. Le beau argenté s'avança, et se pencha sur Sora et la fourmi, il les mit tout deux dans sa main, et la fourmi et l'argenté commencèrent à discuter :

« - Yosh Riku, ça faisait une peille ! T'as du rhum, vieux ?

- Jimmy, je n'ai pas les cheveux gris, ils sont argentés alors qu'on arrête de m'appeler « Vieux » par tous les diables ! Et oui, j'ai du rhum. »

Le dénommé Riku fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une bouteille de rhum de la taille de la fourmi. Après que la fourmi ait bu la moitié de la bouteille, la discussion recommença :

« - Oh bonne mère ! Tu devineras jamais ce que Jimmy a trouvé ! Mais avant ça, c'est qui ce mioche, vé ?

- C'est un étranger.

- Oh peuchère ! Enchanté, moi c'est James… James Bond ! »

Sora trouvait déjà cette fourmi bizarre quand elle buvait du rhum, mais maintenant qu'elle se mettait à danser la Macarena , et à avoir des noms différents pour le moins étrange toutes les cinq minutes, c'était plus qu'étrange. Le pire étant qu'à ce moment là, la fourmi n'avait encore trop rien dit d'étrange.

Et puis d'un coup, on ne sait pas pourquoi, Jimmy (ou James) se mit à chanter [Ma chansoon ! xD]:

« - Un jour je seraiiiiiii le meilleur dresseur, mes amiiiiis les fourmis elles chantent elles boivent et daaaansent, Denver le dernier dinosaure c'est mon ami et bien plus encoreuh, mes amiiiiiis les fourmis elles cultivent de la majejuanaaaaaa, Gigiiiiii quand tu viens c'est la magiiiiiiie tout là-haut dans le ciel il y a une galaxiiiiie où viiiiie une petite fille c'est toi Gigiiiiii, mes amiiiiis les fourmis elles sont sur TF1 à la place de Claire Chazaaaal pour présenter le journaaaaal TV tout en étant bourrééééées ! »

Pour le bien de son nouveau protégé, Riku décida que c'était suffisant pour Sora de voir Jimmy ( ou James), et Riku lui fit une pichenette qui l'envola vers d'autre ciiiieeeeuuuuuxxx !

Sora regarda le géant argenté avec des grands yeux, et Riku marcha, marcha, marcha jusqu'à à arriver à un trou noir. L'argenté se jeta dedans, et quand Sora rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit tout autour de lui une immense forêt. Riku lui donna une bouteille à sa taille, et Sora la but tout en pestant contre l'immonde goût du breuvage. Et dans un « Pouf » sonore, Sora reprit sa taille initiale, au moins, il ne ressemblait plus à une fourmi, mais à un schtroumpf à présent. Il ne lui manquait que la couleur bleue.

Alors que Sora se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas si grand que ça pour la première fois de sa vie, Riku prit la parole :

« - Bon, messire…

-Heu… Sora.

- Messire Sora, je vous souhaite une heureuse arrivée In Wonderland ! »

Alors que Riku se figea dans un sourire faisant froid dans le dos, Sora, lui, se figeait dans une expression d'incompréhension. C'était quoi ça « Wonderland » ? Un pays ? Une région ? Un département ? Etrange le nom… Je dirais même plus, très étrange… Et puis, pourquoi les habitants se baladaient tous avec des goodies sur la tête ? Franchement, Sora ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça apportait aux gens d'avoir des oreilles d'animaux sur la tête… Non, franchement, il ne comprenait pas. Au delà de ses capacités mentales, déjà pas très élevées. Et puis, Riku stoppa le silence qui s'était installé en disant qu'il allait lui présenter la reine de cœur. Et c'était repartit pour un tour dans un trou noir.

Quand ils arrivèrent, à peine 1 secondes après leur départ, ils se tenaient devant un immense château…rouge. Avec plein de cœur partout, mais partout, partout. Sur les tours, les portes, enfin VRAIMENT partout ! Riku et Sora entrèrent, et alors que Sora commençait à faire une overdose de cœur et de rouge, Riku le fit revenir chez les vivants en le secouant légèrement à l'épaule. Et là, Sora eut la pire vision de toute sa vie : du rose, du rouge, des cœurs, et des tonnes d'armes diverses et variées, allant de l'arme à feu basique aux sabres, et passant par une collection de couteaux impressionnante. Plus jamais, il ne voudra de rose, de rouge, de cœur et d'arme entre ses mains. Et entre toute cette immonditée, une jeune fille dans une robe rouge, des cœurs, et vraiment très mignonne. Bon, il n'était pas si horrible que ça, ce château en fin de compte. La jeune fille prit la parole :

« - Oh ! Riku, qui est-ce ? Il est vraiment à croquer ! Je peux le violer, dis ?

- Majesté Kairi, je vous présente Sora, c'est un étranger. Et à mon humble avis, ce jeune garçon ne peut point résister à une beauté telle que vous.

- Ooh Riku ! Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir ! »

Finalement, cette fille n'était pas si mignonne que ça… Depuis quand les filles sont de grosses perverses ? ( nda : Bah depuis toujours, c'est quoi cette question ?)[Une question stupide, évidemment !] Cela ruine l'image des filles que Sora s'était faite…

Le garçon-lapin que Sora avait rencontré un peu plus tôt, fit son apparition dans la salle grâce au portail noir, et s'incrusta dans la conversation.

« - Moi, cela m'étonnerai qu'il s'approche à moins d'un mètre de distance de vous, vu votre caractère…

- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas ! Mais bon, je te pardonne en échange, je te viole, ok ?

- Allez-y essayer, mais j'aimerai pas être à votre place, et faire face à-

- A qui ? »

Un homme avec des oreilles de chat, et un costume très rayé et coloré venait de faire son apparition grâce à un portail des ténèbres. Il attrapa le lapin par la taille, et posa sa tête sur celle du lapin. Ce qui fit grogner le lapin… Depuis quand les lapins grognent ?

Et puis là, Sora eut une illumination qu'il ne put s'empêcher de dire à haute voix :

« - Vous êtes des ninjas, en fait ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec de grand yeux, et une seule question en tête : C'est quoi un ninja ? Bien entendu, formulé par différente question, mais ça revenait au même. La reine reprit la parole et dit à Riku de le garder chez lui. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Sora n'en savait rien, mais il était trop content de ne pas habiter chez cette folle : il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouvé tout seul avec elle dans une pièce. Et puis, elle appela ce qui semblait être une domestique, et elle empoigna Sora par le bras. Sora ne remarqua qu'une chose : la domestique n'avait pas de visage, enfin si, elle avait des yeux, un nez, une bouche, mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit exactement le même visage pour tous les domestiques. La reine, le chat, le lapin, et Riku avaient tous un visage bien à eux mais pas les domestiques, pourquoi ? Il quitta ses pensées, quand une main froide atterrissait sur son torse dénudé. Il eut un moment de stupeur quand il vit la reine devant lui. Il fit un bond, et se prit le mur derrière lui. Quand il se releva, Kairi se tenait devant un grand sourire pas très rassurant sur le visage. Ouh, mauvais quart d'heure pour Sora. Très mauvais quart d'heure même. Kairi le déshabilla, et l'habilla de force (c'était que la petite dame avait de la force ! Elle pourrait faire catcheuse !)[Vision d'horreur sorti tout droit de mon imagination : Kairi habillé en tenue de combat de catch, avec un habit rose et des collants orange xD] d'une tunique bouffante bleu et blanc. Pendant que la rousse habillait Sora de force, lui, hurlait, hurlait, hurlait à donner vie à Pinocchio le pantin en bois, et quand enfin il s'arrêta, ce fut quand elle le lâcha, et qu'il partit en courant de la pièce se dirigeant vers Riku, et lui sautant dans les bras, ayant trop peur de cette folle qui était fière de l'être. Et puis, c'est là qu'il le remarqua. Riku n'avait pas de cœur, juste un tic tac dans sa poitrine. Il leva la tête pour voir Riku, et lui fit un regard interrogateur. Riku sembla le remarquer, posa Sora à terre, et commença à lui expliquer :

« - Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ici vous êtes In Wonderland, un monde parallèle à celui dont vous venez. Dans notre monde, les gens n'ont pas de cœur, ils ne peuvent rien ressentir, nous avons une montre qui nous permet de vivre, mais c'est tout. De plus, seul les Acteurs ont un visage propre, les autres ont tous le même visage. Et une dernière chose que vous devez savoir, à l'origine, nous sommes des fragments de cœur venant de votre monde, nous prenons formes ici, et nous vivons pour le reste du temps ici.

- Vous êtes des … Acteurs… ?

- Oui, la reine de Cœur est Kairi, le Lapin blanc est Roxas, le Chat Cheshire est Axel, et moi, le Chapelier. Pour l'instant, vous n'avez rencontré que les plus importants, mais il existe d'autres Acteurs.

- Et vous n'avez pas de sentiments, pourtant le lapin et le chat… ?

- Eux sont un peu spéciaux, c'est assez particulier.

- Oh… Arrêtez de me vouvoyer…

- Bien.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas des ninjas ?

- Euh… Non. »

Le rapport entre les ninjas et eux ? Aucun. Sora aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais bon, c'est ainsi, Sora a un cerveau qui ne marche pas, à part pour les choses pervers (mais ça, il ne le sait pas encore), donc on ne peut pas lui en vouloir à notre petit Sora ! Et puis que serai le monde sans le sorassiens ? Enfin, là, l'auteur s'égare.

Riku emmena donc Sora dans sa propriété. Le petit brun fut surpris de l'immensité du château sur patte (le retour XD) [NIAH ! Vive luiiii... Pardon -_-]. Riku lui dit de faire comme chez lui, il alla donc visiter le bâtiment, et le jardin avec une énorme piscine ! Sora rentra chez l'argenté le sourire aux lèvres, et commença à regarder dans toutes les pièces. Et puis, à un moment le brun remarqua des cheveux blonds sur un sofa, il rentra donc dans la pièce, et ce qu'il vit lui fit dire un « Ooooooh ! ».

« - O…Oooooohoh ! »

Non, pas comme ça, j'ai dit « Ooooooh ! ».

« - Ooooooh ! »

Oui, comme ça, c'est bien. Sora alla voir à qui appartenait ses cheveux blonds, et il vit une jeune fille avec des oreilles de lapin (encore), endormie telle la Belle au bois dormant, dans son sofa, un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche. C'est à ce moment là que Riku entra dans la pièce, et qu'il vit la jeune fille, il s'adressa alors à Sora :

« - Cette fille, c'est Naminé, c'est le lièvre de Mars, si tu veux éviter de te faire égorger, ne la confonds pas avec ce stupide lapin. Oh, maintenant réveille-là, sous-fifre.

- Hein ?... « Sous-fifre »… Vous parlez pas comme ça t'l'heure !

- Normale, ici je suis chez moi, je parle et me comporte comme bon me semble.

- Ooooooh… VOUS AVEZ TROOOOOOOOOP LA CLAAAAAAASSEEEUUUUHHH ! »

Ce petit hurlement de groupie venant de la bouche de notre cher petit Sora, avait réveillé cette chère et douce Naminé :

« - NON MAIS C'EST QOWAAAA C'TE BORDEEEEL ! C'EST QUI LE CON QUI M'A REVEILLE ALORS QUE JE FAISAIS UN RÊVE TROP BIEN A BORD D'UNE MONTAGNE RUSSE ? »

Comme dit précédemment, Sora avait eut le malheur de réveiller le subalterne de Riku : Naminé lui servait de domestique, de cuisinière, mais pas encore de sex friend. Même si ce n'est que ce que demandait notre amie la blonde.

Sora sursauta, et maqua de se casser la figure quand la blonde se redressa d'un coup, et hurla à l'encontre de celui qui l'avait réveillé. Riku soupira, et dit à Naminé :

« - Si tu continues d'hurler à m'en donner mal au crâne, t'iras dire bonjour à Jack, Nami. »

La blonde se calma aussitôt, avala difficilement sa salive, et articula un petit « Ouui... »

Et puis, le grain de sel de Sora arriva :

« - C'est qui Jack ? »

Riku se tourna vers l'étranger, et lui fit un sourire de psychopathe. Sora ne le remarqua même pas, et Riku lui demanda :

« - Tu veux le rencontrer ? »

Le petit brun hocha la tête avec un sourire crétin sur les lèvres, et Riku lui dit de le suivre. Quand l'argenté et le brun sortirent de la pièce, Naminé demanda alors à Anibal, la cacahuète : « C'était qui au juste le mioche ? ». Anibal toujours choqué par le sourire de psychopathe de Riku répondit : « J'en sais rien, mais il vivra jamais assez longtemps pour qu'on le sache. ».

Du côté de notre bien-aimé psychopathe, et de notre héros sans cerveau préféré, ils arrivèrent à une grotte. Riku dit alors à Sora que Jack se trouvait un peu plus loin. Sora continua alors son périple seul, dans une grotte humide avec plein de rocher partout.

Quand il arriva au bout du tunnel, il vit… Un dragon pleurant avec des énormes paquets de mouchoirs dans les mains et qui se regardait Titanic à la télé.

Sora prononça alors le nom de Jack. Le dragon se retourna, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, Sora s'avança pas trop prudemment et s'installa sur le sofa du dragon pour regarder Titanic avec le dénommé Jack. C'est ainsi que passa l'après-midi pour Sora.

Du côté de Riku, il pensait être débarrassé de ce mioche collant et tout gluant, et donc il riait, chantait la pub de CanalSat et dansait le moon-walk dans son jardin près de la piscine. Bien entendu, à un moment il se fit lui-même un croche patte, et il tomba dans sa piscine. Trempé, il décida qu'il ne danserait plus jamais dans son jardin, près de la piscine. Et il partit se sécher dans son château sur patte.

De retour à Sora, le film venait de se terminer, les mouchoirs aussi, et Sora demanda à Jack comment il avait trouvé le film, pour toute réponse, le dragon pleura encore plus fort risquant de créer une rivière :

« - OUUUUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! POURQUOI, HEIN ? POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI SUIS ACCUSE D'AVOIR TROUEES LES CHAUSSETTES ? … Remarque que les gauches… MAIS JE SUIS ACCUSE A TORD, C'EST PAS JUSTE ! OUUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !

- … Gné ? »

Et Jack était parti dans un monologue pour le moins inintéressant. Sora qui ne comprenait pas tout ce que racontait Jack, essayait de calmer parce que si Jack continuait de pleurer ainsi, Sora risquait de mourir par noyade. Pour changer de conversation, Sora eut l'idée du siècle :

« - C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Le pire, c'est que Jack arrêta de pleurer, et lui répondit en reniflant :

« - Jack L'éventreur. »

Un « Gloups » se laissa échapper de la gorge de Sora. Ah, ça expliquait pourquoi on ne l'avait jamais arrêté…

Même si après l'entente du nom du dragon Sora laissait une distance de sécurité, ils commencèrent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, c'est alors que le dragon regarda l'heure :

« - Oh, il est déjà 20 heures, que le temps passe vite quand on ne s'ennui pas ! J'espère que l'on pourra rediscuter ensemble ! C'était fort agréable ! Mais, je suppose que tu dois rentrer, laisse-moi te raccompagner ! »

Sora lui indiqua alors qu'il habitait chez le chapelier, et le dragon le mit sur son dos. Jack vola (dans les airs !) vers le château sur patte de Riku, et il déposa son protéger dans le jardin. Ils se dirent en revoir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Sora rentra dans la maison. Quand Riku le vit, il failli faire une crise cardiaque : c'était la première personne à être revenu intact de l'antre de Jack. Et quand Naminé vit le garçon dont elle connaissait pas le nom, elle resta immobile la bouche nettoyant le sol avec sa bave. Elle reprit ses esprits et demanda au brun :

« - Euh… T'es qui, au juste ? »

Le brun lui fit un sourire Colgate, et lui dit son nom. Le cerveau de Naminé n'entendit pas la même chose que ses oreilles, et il interpréta « Sora » en « Dora », l'exploratrice dont elle était fan. Elle se prosterna alors devant lui, et dit :

« - J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer Dora ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA ! »

Sora tenta de lui faire changer son nom, parce qu'il en avait marre des blagues foireuses sur Dora, mais rien à faire, Naminé ne voulait rien entendre.

Riku demanda alors comment ça s'était passé, et Sora répondit le plus naturellement du monde qu'il s'était regardé Titanic avec Jack ! Anibal ne se remettra jamais de l'annonce de Sora, et commença à manger ses congénères, les cacahuètes !

Pendant ce temps-là, une ombre était cachée derrière un coin de mur et observait cette scène, pour le moins VRAIMENT étrange.

Qui se cache dans le château sur patte de Riku, et qui observe la scène ?

Riku veut-il vraiment se débarrasser de Sora ?

Qu'est devenue la fourmi, Jimmy (ou James) ?

Roxas et Axel peuvent-ils avoir une relation corporelle ?

Pourquoi Jack est accusé de trouer les chaussettes ?

Kairi est-elle vraiment une violeuse ?

Qui sont les autres Acteurs ?

Vous avez d'autres questions ? Et bah, faudra attendre le chapitre 2 ! [Ca fait beaucoup de questions...8 en tout ! XD]

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ou bien laissez des Review's ! Héhé ! ^^


	2. Quand Batman arrive tout part à la dériv

Titre: In Wonderland

Auteur: Axeliste

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Malheureusement pour nous! TT_TT Mais, vous verrez un jour… Un jour... Je l'aurais ! Efficace et pas chère, c'est la Maf qu'on préfère, c'est la Maf ! Dans ce chapitre, les mêmes persos qui m'appartiennent sont de retour avec de nouveau ! A vous de les trouver !

Pairing: SoRiku principalement, mais aussi AkuRoku et d'autres !

Rating: K

Note de l'auteur: Je vous avais prévenus ! C'est une énorme connerie ! A l'origine, cette fiction devait être sérieuse, la plus sérieuse qu'il m'était possible de faire, mais je crois bien que c'est la pire, justement ! Y'a que des conneries, des délires, des débilités, mes rêves… Enfin, c'est un bordel de connerie et de rigolade ! Donc après l'apparition de la fourmi, du dragon, la cacahuète cannibale, et des caractères complètement changés (ou pas ! XD) de nos personnages préférés, voici ce second chapitre ! Attention à l'abus d'alcool, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Le problème est que si on n'a pas consommé d'alcool (je me restreins à l'H²O, au Coca, et à la Limonade), et qu'on écrit ça le plus naturellement du monde en écoutant Shiver de The Gazette, Shunkashuutou d'Alice Nine, No More Pain et 1582 des KAT-TUN, Lost my Way de Kame, et les opening et ending de Reborn ! et de Gintama, on fait quoi pour ça ? Moi, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de remède… C'est la science infuse ! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de ce gros délire ! Mais juste avant, un Thank à my brother, et à Kazuna-Rox, parce que sans eux, je crois bien que mon imagination ne serai pas aussi florissante ! Oh, et vive les pingouins, avec kinder pingouin ! Donc, bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous aimerez ! J'attends vos Review's avec impatience !

Chapitre 2 : Quand Batman arrive tout part à la dérive ! Mais pas autant que quand Vanitas arrive !

Pendant ce temps-là, une ombre était cachée derrière un coin de mur et observait cette scène, pour le moins VRAIMENT étrange. De qui il s'agissait… ? Question idiote… De Batman, bien sûr ! Et de son fidèle destrier : la fourmi, Jimmy (ou James) !Ils sortirent tout deux de leur cachette, et Batman pointa vers Riku, Naminé, et Sora trois glaces magnum, tout en hurlant :

« - Haut les mains, peaux de lapin ! Je suis Batman, et je vais prendre possession de ce navire !

- Et mwa, alor !

- Oh pardon, alors voici… Jimmy ?

- Nn, sa c mon nom demprun.

- Oh, bon alors… James !

- Nn, sa ossi c mon nom demprun !

- Bon alors… Catherine !

- Mé nn, sa c pour le téléfoneu !

- Rah, bah j'en sais rien, moi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Euh… Je cherche… C Jean-Hubert !

- … C'est quoi c'te nom de daube ?

- Rah, je c bien, c bien pour sa ke javè changé 2 nom ! Mé Jean-Hubert, c mon vrè nom !

- Ouais, pe't'être bien, mais c'est pourri ! Y'a limite du jus qui sort de ton nom ! ! »

Pendant que Batman et … Jean-Hubert, tout droit sortis d'asile, se clashait par rapport au nom de la fourmi, Riku et Naminé s'étaient barrés depuis longtemps et étaient repartis à leurs occupations, quand à Sora, il les regardait se battre verbalement, avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. En fait, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était les glaces que Batman tenait de sa main. N'en pouvant plus de voir ses glaces qui lui criaient « MAAANNNNGE NOUS, DU CON ! », il les attrapa et les mit toutes les trois dans sa bouche, puis il partit se dirigeant vers la salle où Naminé avait été vu pour la première fois. Ce qu'avait fait Sora avait permis une chose : le silence dans les couloirs.

Malheureusement, il fut de courte durée, car Sora, une fois arrivé à la pièce de son choix, se fit basculer en arrière par une blonde fan de l'exploratrice qu'était Dora, Naminé plaqua le brun contre le sol, et colla sa tête sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Il essayait de se dégager vainement vu que la jeune fille était championne de catch dans ce monde. Et puis, la blonde hurla :

« - EH RIKU ! C'EST TROP CHELOU LES BATTEMENTS D'UN CŒUR ! VIENS ECOUTER ! »

L'argenté entra dans la pièce, leva les yeux au ciel (enfin au plafond pour être exact)[faut préciser hein !], et dit à la jeune fille :

« - Crétine, c'est normal. »

Et sur ces mots, il traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir en face d'un bureau. Il fouilla dans un tiroir, y sortit des petites lunettes, les mit, enleva son grand chapeau, l'envoya tel un frisbee sur un porte manteau, et lu des papiers. Une seule et même pensée s'imprima dans le cerveau de notre exploratrice préférée : « Oooooowaaaaaaaaa la claaaaaaasseeeeuuuuh ! ». Mais fallait avouer que c'était vrai.

Naminé continua d'écouter les battements de cœur de Sora, Sora essayait toujours vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de la petite blonde, Riku continuait sa lecture, et Batman clashait toujours Jean-Hubert pour son nom. Les banalités, quoi.

Mais tout cela fut coupé par un grand « SPRAMGRAMPLOUFCHTRAMPOUF ».[Très sympa le bruit. Tu dois me le sortir en live celui là ! xD] Et un grand silence se fit, pour le bonheur des oreilles du chapelier. Et tout le monde alla voir d'où provenait se bruit. Tout le monde, même si Sora attrapa de quoi manger, en chemin. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'origine du vacarme, Riku devint aussi blanc qu'un squelette et il se mit à hurler de douleur : « MAAAAA MAAAAAIIIIISOOONNNNN ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! », Sora hurla sa fascination : « UN OVNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! », Naminé hurla son désespoir : « NOOOOOOOOONN RODOLPHEUUUUUU ! JE T'AIIIIMAIIIIIIS TELLEMEEEEENNNNNT ! TU ETAIS L'AMOUR DE MA ! », quant à Batman et Jean-Hubert, ils étaient choqués par la réaction des deux Acteurs et de l'étranger. En fait, devant eux se tenait une soucoupe volante qui s'était écrasé dans le toit de notre ami Riku. La porte de la soucoupe bougea, et un ….type y sorti. Le type en question avait un masque genre de moto, Riku l'attrapa, et l'étrangla en le secouant dans tout les sens tout en hurla des insultes infâmes à l'encontre de ce nouveau venu. Un autre type sortit de la soucoupe, et quand il vit le corps par terre étranglé par Riku, il cria le nom de son conducteur d'androïde, et dit à Riku :

« - Non mais ça va pas, vieux ! Je vais faire comment pour rentrer chez moi maintenant si j'ai plus de chauffeur ? Hein ?

- J'EN SAIS RIEN, MAIS FALLAIT PAS QU'IL VIENNE S'ECRASER SUR MA MAISON ! ET JE SUIS PAS VIEUX, D'ABORD !

- … Oh pardon…

- Y A PAS DE PARDON QUI TIENNE !

- Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de mon chauffeur, que dirais-tu de faire un échange, mon chauffeur contre TOUT les épisodes d'Amour, Gloire, et Beauté !

- … Tous ?

- Tous !

- Ok ! »

C'est sur ces mots que Riku se retourna, et qu'il partit en direction de son bureau. Naminé commençait à revenir sur Terre, et Sora demanda à l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça :

« - !

- T'es qui au juste ?

- Euh… Van. »

C'est sur cette présentation vite fait que Van monta la visière de son casque, et que Naminé arriva comme une furie pour exploser sa tête contre le mur. Mais elle s'arrêta, alors qu'elle était en pleine élan,et qu'elle cria :

« - OH VAN ! JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE T'ETAIS LE FRERE DE DORA ! »

Vanitas eut un moment de non compréhension, et Sora lui expliqua :

« - Je m'appelle Sora, mais elle s'obstine à m'appeler Dora. »

Ah, c'est mieux avec les sous-titres tout de même. Mais tout de même, Naminé avait raison, c'était impressionnant comment Sora et Van se ressemblaient.

Et puis Sora reposa sa question :

« - T'es qui ?

- Euh…Vanitas.

- T'es quoi, t'es un Acteur, non ?

- Aaaah, ça. Je suis le copain du Grand Sorcier.».

Bon, au moins Sora avait la réponse à sa question. Pendant ce temps-là, Vanitas essayait de réanimer son chauffeur, mais apparemment Riku l'avait bel et bien étranglé. Sora eut alors une idée :

« - Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Jack de te raccompagner ? »

Les yeux de Naminé, Vanitas, Batman et Jean-Hubert s'ouvrirent tellement que l'on crut qu'ils allaient sortir d'eux-mêmes. Jack… Sora parlait de Jack L'éventreur ? Oui, Sora parlait de Jack L'éventreur. Le Jack L'éventreur. Le seul et unique. Sora hurla alors le prénom de Jack à plein poumon, on pouvait dire qu'il avait du souffle le petit. Et le dragon arriva alors quelques minutes après. Sora et Jack commencèrent alors à discuter, et le brun demanda à son ami s'il pouvait raccompagner Vanitas chez lui. Le dragon accepta et Van partit en courant, mais le dragon fut plus rapide que lui, et Jack le mit sur son dos. Le dragon s'envola alors quelques secondes après, tandis que Vanitas hurlait de peur et Sora attrapa Naminé par le bras pour se diriger dans le bureau de Riku. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sora souriait, Naminé tremblait et disait et redisait le prénom de Jack et Riku leur demanda ce que c'était le bruit. Nanimé hurla alors le prénom de Jack et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Sora se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait, et il s'assit sur le sofa afin d'observer Riku travailler. Sora tomba alors de sommeil sur le sofa.

Très tard dans la soirée, Riku releva la tête et vit Sora étalé sur le sofa. L'argenté s'approcha de lui, afin de lui mettre sa veste sur le dos, et juste avant de la lui posé, il s'arrêta et observa l'emplacement du cœur de Sora. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu les battements d'un cœur. Il approcha sa tête du torse du brun, et Sora bougea à ce moment-là. Riku soupira, et posa délicatement sa veste sur le petit étranger. Le truc que Riku ne savait pas, est que le brun était réveillé, et qu'il avait bougé car il en avait marre d'être la bête de foire. Et puis alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela, son esprit divagua, et il se demanda alors comment les habitants de ce monde pouvaient avoir des relations alors qu'ils n'étaient censés de rien ressentir. Il y réfléchit toute la nuit, et le lendemain matin au réveil, ce fut la même chose. Mais il ne poserait pas cette question à Riku ou à Naminé.

Et puis alors qu'il mangeait une tartine de Wonderlantella [… Après Kakashitella, Kingdomtelle (by mee~!) Wondertella... Vive le ...tella, la pâte à tartiner qui s'adapte à tous les univers!Mwawawa ! ], il pensa alors à Roxas et à Axel. Pourquoi pas ? Ils étaient amants, qui plus est. C'était décidé, après le petit-déjeuner, il partirait avoir une réponse à sa question.

Après s'être habillé avec des vêtements sortis d'on ne sait où, Sora prévint Riku qu'il allait faire le tour du quartier, et qu'il rendait visite à Cheshire, et c'est sur ces mots, que le petit brun partit explorer le domaine. Grâce à un plan de Naminé, très doué en dessin, Sora ne se perdit pas, et il put arriver à la forêt des merveilles sans aucun encombre. Mais à partir de là, ça se compliqua. La forêt, ce n'était pas vraiment une forêt, c'était plutôt le genre du labyrinthe à DisneyLand. Et là, sur qui tomba-t-il ? Roxas, enfin, ça ressemblait à Roxas, mais ce n'était pas Roxas, qui était-ce ?... Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode… Ou pas ! Il s'agissait de Ventus bien sûr, mais ça Sora ne le savait pas, c'est pour cela qu'il partit en courant, effrayé d'avoir vu un Roxas souriant.

Et comme par magie, il tomba sur ce qui sembla être la maison de Cheshire, vu la déco. Sora s'approcha, et toqua à la porte. Axel répondit, et il ouvra la porte. Ce que vue Sora le choqua à vie : Axel était en caleçon avec un tablier noir, les cheveux pas coiffés, pas maquiller, naturel. A la place de Sora, l'auteur de cette fanfic se serait mit à baver.[pervers, tu me fais de l'infidélité ? Michant...] Et puis, Roxas arriva par derrière, et attrapa Axel par la taille voulant dire « ATTENTION, JE MORDS ! PAS TOUCHE A MON AXEL, C'EST MON CHAT PYROMANE ! ». Et là, Sora déglutit, et dit pivoine :

« - Euh… Je voulais savoir… Co-comment… ? Enfin, comment vous faites pour…' ?

- Gné ? … Plus doucement.

- Comment vous faites pour avoir des relations sexuelles alors que vous n'avez pas de cœur et que vous ne pouvez rien ressentir et que par conclusion vous ne pouvez pas être excité ? »

A la fin de cette question, Axel explosa de rire, et Roxas fut choqué par la question de ce petit étranger. Il avait quel âge au juste, ce gosse ? Pour répondre à la question de Roxas, Sora avait 13 ans (même s'il paraissait avoir 10 ans)[Il a une tête de gamin xD]. Mais, Sora avait tout à fait raison de poser cette question, c'était une question existentielle de la vie ! C'était exactement la même chose que « Qu'est-ce que la différence entre le poulpe, et la pieuvre ? »[... Quelle question, petit clin d'oeil à Kaori ! xD](Exact ! Kikou Kao !) Par contre, pour la réponse, j'en sais rien.[Moi j'avais dis les ventouses (il était 3h du mat hein je précise ! xD)]

Axel arrêta de rire, et répondit :

« - Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Ici, les habitants peuvent ressentir quelques choses pour une seule personne. Le plus dur, c'est de la trouver. Généralement, les sentiments sont réciproques. Donc, quand on l'a trouvée, après on ressent tout les sentiments des humains, enfin presque tout les sentiments, donc les mecs bandent, enfin c'est des trucs pour vous qui sont normaux. Mais comprends, qu'ici, on peut faire ça avec qu'une seule personne. Si elle meurt par exemple, on meurt aussi, mais quelques jours après. Si tu veux, on peut vivre sans la connaître, mais on ne peut plus vivre une fois qu'on la connu. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Sora hocha la tête. Ouais, il avait comprit. C'était vachement compliqué ici. On pouvait pas tromper, être trompé, violer, … Dans ce cas là, Sora n'avait rien à craindre de Kairi. Pratique, en fait ! Il n'y avait pas de problème, donc pas besoin de flics, la reine suffit ! Trop classe. Enfin, on arrête là.

Sora but un chocolat chaud maison, avant de repartir, et de dire en revoir à ses hôtes. Sur le chemin, il revit le Roxas qui n'était pas Roxas. Et Sora ayant eut la peur de sa vie, lui demanda tout de même qui était-il. Le garçon lui fit un sourire Colgate dont la blancheur lui fit tourner la tête, et le blond répondit :

« - Mon nom est Ventus, je suis le Grand Sorcier, et tu dois être l'étranger… Dora, c'est ça ? »

Sora fut premièrement choqué, ce gamin était le GRAND Sorcier ? Et deuxièmement il piqua un fard, bon dieu, merde ! Il s'appelait SORA et non Dora ! Ah, il avait des envies de meurtres pour les créateurs de ce dessin animé ! Il était sûr que c'était Vanitas qui lui avait dit ça, pour se venger de Jack ! … Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas, Jack était gentil…

« - Mon nom c'est Sora, avec un S ! C'est Van qui t'as dit ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il a dit ça parce qu'il voulait se venger de Jack !

- Euh… Désolé, de m'être trompé. Alors, c'est vraiment toi qui as appelé Jack ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Euh… Jack est la seule créature qui peut nous faire disparaître entièrement, nous les Acteurs.

- … Eh ?

- Jack peut nous faire disparaître des souvenirs, de tout, rien qu'en nous mangeant. Mais pour éviter d'être trop cruel, on s'est mit d'accord pour lui dire qu'on voulait pas de lui parce qu'il trouait nos chaussettes. »

… C'est d'un compliqué ! Mais Sora avait comprit, son cerveau tournait, et risquait une surchauffe, mais il avait comprit ! C'était le plus important !

Après avoir discuté de Jack, Ven et Sora discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps, mais à un moment, Van sortit d'un buisson, et attrapa Ventus tout en hurlant « TU DOIS BOSSER FAIGNASSE ! LES POTIONS NE VONT PAS SE FAIRE TOUTES SEULES ! OK, JE SAIS QUE LA VIE EST BELLE, QUE LE SOLEIL BRILLE, QUE LES OISEAUX CHANTENT MAIS QU'ILS SE SCRATCHENT CONTRE UNE FENÊTRE DONC ILS NE CHANTENT PLUS ! MAIS T'AS DU BOULEAU, ALORS TU BOSSES ! ». C'est pourquoi Sora se retrouva seul, en pleine après-midi n'ayant pas tout comprit.

Sora rentra alors au château sur patte de Riku, et il le vit dans le jardin, se prélassant sur une chaise longue au soleil tel un lézard. Sora ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, et il se plaça derrière la chaise, et une fois à sa hauteur, il hurla un « HISSEOOO SANTIANOOOO DIX HUIT NOEEEEEEEEEEEUDS QUATRE CENT TONNEAAAAAAAUX NOUS IRONS TOUS A SAN-FRANCISCOOOOOO !. »[... Moi j'ai fait chanter une autre version à Sora dans ma fic Everything Can Change ! xD](Ouais, j'ai kiffé d'ailleurs !) Mais Riku ne tiqua pas, ne fit rien, pas même un geste. Sora toucha son bras alors du bout de l'index, et fit « pouette, pouette » avec. Mais Riku ne bougeait toujours pas. Sora s'assit alors à califourchon sur l'argenté, faisant faire des grimaces au plus grand, c'est alors que Riku se réveilla. L'argenté ouvrit un œil, et voyant Sora au-dessus de lui avec un sourire crétin sur les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer automatiquement les yeux. Et puis, c'est là que Riku s'aperçu sur quoi, enfin plutôt sur qui et comment, était assit Sora. Il ouvrit les yeux, et leva le torse. Sora était assit sur le bas-ventre de l'argenté. Riku sentit un réchauffement climatique se former au niveau du dit bas-ventre, et essaya de faire bouger le plus petit. Sora dû se lever, vu le ton qu'avait employé Riku. Depuis le moment où Riku avait vu Sora, il savait que c'était lui, sa moitié. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne venait pas de ce monde, et que par conclusion Sora ne pourrait pas rester éternellement ici, parce qu'à la fin du jeu, il repartira, laissant un manque dans le cœur de l'argenté. Il savait aussi qu'il mourrait peu après, mais au moins, il l'avait rencontré, sa moitié. Cela suffisait à Riku, enfin, il s'en persuadait que ça suffisait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'être froid envers lui, chez lui. A l'extérieur, il jouerait le même jeu qu'il joue depuis que les fragments de cœur l'ont créés.

Sora boudait de s'être fait dégager aussi méchamment de Riku, et il partit dans la maison. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit un pingouin qui fouillait dans le frigo. Sora devenait méchant quand on touchait à la bouffe, et le pingouin ne s'était gêné. Il avait fait un braquage du frigo. Sora fut alors prit d'une folie meurtrière, et attrapa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main (l'heureuse gagnante est une assiette !), et assomma le pingouin. Le pingouin évanouit était étalé sur le sol, et en le voyant ainsi, Sora eut une idée, une magnifique idée… Pourquoi ne pas manger du pingouin pour le dîner ? Le brun prit alors un énorme couteau de cuisine, et une fourchette, mais le pingouin s'était réveillé et avait vu les armes de tortures du brun, et il partit en courant. Sora le suivait de très près. C'est ainsi que commença une course poursuite dans tout le château sur patte de Riku.

A l'entente des hurlements de Sora, Naminé passa la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte quand Sora s'approcha, et elle décidé d'aidé son exploratrice préférée afin d'avoir de quoi manger pour le soir même. Voulant un peu de calme, Riku fut obligé de les aider à attraper ce pauvre pingouin, et ce fut Naminé qui le fit cuire. Le problème étant que quelqu'un avait vu toute la scène, et que ce quelqu'un était un ami du pingouin rôti.

Alors que Naminé continuait de cuisiner le pingouin, que Sora réfléchissait au goût que pouvait avoir un pingouin, et que Riku s'exaspérait de l'abrutissité de ses deux squatteurs, deux personnes s'apprêtaient à toquer à la porte. Et ils le firent.

Riku descendit, laissant à l'étage deux fous bons pour l'asile, et alla ouvrir la porte. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il failli avoir une attaque, et il referma aussitôt la porte. Il n'aurait jamais dû aider ses deux-là à attraper le pingouin. Les deux personnes frappèrent la porte priant pour que l'argenté ait pitié d'eux, et Riku eut pitié d'eux, et les attrapa par leurs manches pour les faire rentrer sans que les autres rentrent. C'est clair, et net après ça, Riku n'aura plus de château sur patte. Il sera complètement détruit.

En entendant le bruit de la grosse porte qui claque, Sora descendit, et il vit les deux nouveaux arrivants. Sora avait le sourire, heureux de pouvoir manger du pingouin pour la première fois de sa vie, dans son monde, les pingouins étaient protégés, mais pas ici !

Il s'avança et alors qu'il remarqua que Riku, et les deux nouveaux visages étaient blancs comme des linges, qu'ils soufflaient comme s'ils avaient courus le marathon, et qu'ils avaient l'air terrifiés tous les trois, Sora se demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Et il eut vite sa réponse, un grand « BAM » retentit de derrière la porte. Les trois Acteurs déglutirent difficilement, et Sora ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, là ?

Qui est la personne qui a vu toute la scène de l'assassinat du pingouin ?

Qui sont les deux nouveaux venus que Riku a fait rentrer chez lui ?

Qu'est-ce qui terrifies autant Riku et les deux autres ?

Est-ce que c'est bon la viande pingouin ?

Combien, Sora, a-t-il d'estomac ?

Est-ce que Riku récupérera un jour les épisodes d'Amour, Gloire, et Beauté ?

Qu'est devenu Jean-Hubert ?

Batman peut-il voler ?

Vanitas était-il un méchant ?

Pourquoi Jack est la seule créature à faire disparaître les Acteurs ? [Oooh encore des questions par dizaine ! xD]

Tant de questions sans réponses… Pour l'instant ! J'attends vos Review's avec impatience afin de savoir si elle est bien et que c'est bien tout à fait débile ! Et puis, si j'ai un lecteur (au minimum), je pourrais poster le chapitre 3, alors ! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAA ! Enfin, bon ! Laissez-moi vos impressions, ne faîtes pas gaffes aux fautes d'orthographes, et n'oubliez pas : la vie est belle, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent enfin ils se scratchent contre une fenêtre donc ils ne chantent plus ! XD

Si vous voulez que je rajoute des clandestins dans le monde de Wonderland faîtes signe en laissant un review ! Je verrais si je peux les mettre, et je vous laisserais un message pour toutes vos questions ! Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


	3. Et un jour les Schtroumpfs et les Kenned

Titre: In Wonderland

Auteur: Axeliste

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Malheureusement pour nous! TT_TT Mais, vous verrez un jour… Un jour... Je l'aurais ! Efficace et pas chère, c'est la Maf qu'on préfère, c'est la Maf ! Jean-Hubert, Kennedy, Kamé, l'armée, le Seigneur raton-laveur, Jack, m'appartiennent à moi! Par contre, Batman ne m'appartiennent pas...

Pairing: SoRiku principalement, mais aussi AkuRoku et d'autres !

Rating: K

Note de l'auteur: Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! … Ou pas ! XD Enfin, là n'est pas la question. J'espère que vous avez prit conscience que cette fiction n'est pas du tout la VRAI histoire d'Alice, parce que sinon, là je la plein la pauvre Alice ! Mais, je m'égare. Si vous voulez que je rajoute des clandestins qui n'ont rien à faire In Wonderland, dans le même genre que Jack, ou Jean-Hubert, faîtes-moi signe ! Je verrais s'ils vont pour la suite de mon histoire et peut-être que vous verrez vos héros ! Ah, pour dire, Kamé (vous comprendrez après avoir lu) c'est un petit coucou à Kazuna-Rox (passez la voir !) ! Sorry pour son cas, d'ailleurs ! ^^'  
>Enfin, bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre avec encore une fois, des nouveaux venus qui n'ont rien à faire ici ! Bonne lecture ! Et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre...<p>

Chapitre 3 : Et un jour les Schtroumpfs et Kennedy furent découverts...

Et il eut vite sa réponse, un grand « BAM »retentit de derrière la porte. Les trois Acteurs déglutirent difficilement, et Sora ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, là ? Ce bordel, et bien… Cela venait de l'assassinat du pingouin Kennedy. Et oui, le pingouin s'appelait Kennedy, et c'était le président de la Fédération Pingouinnesque de Football. Comment on le savait ? Eh bien :

« - KENNEDY ! NOUS TE VENGERONS ! TOI QUI ETAIT LE PRESIDENT DE LA FEDERATION PINGOUINNESQUE DE FOOTBALL, T'ES ASSASSINS VONT NOUS LE PAYER ! »

C'avait été le cri de guerre, de tous les autres pingouins, et des tortues présentent derrière la porte. Tout cela, parce que le meilleur ami de Kennedy avait vu toute la scène. Le pire, c'était que son meilleur ami, c'était Kamé, la tortue. Sora comprenait à présent pourquoi Riku avait changé de couleur… Ca devait faire mal de se faire écraser par des tortues et des pingouins enragés qui tenaient en plus des panneaux indiquant ceci : « NON A LA AAD, OUI A LA AAP ! » avec en tout petit : «AAD :Assistance des animaux défavorisés.  
>AAP : Assistance des animaux protégés. ».<br>Cela ferait trop mal au cœur de se faire écraser par ce genre de pingouins.  
>Et puis, Sora, dans un instant religieux où tout le monde tremblait de peur et se demandait s'ils arriveraient à démolir cette énorme porte, demanda :<p>

« - Vous êtes qui, au juste, vous ?  
>- Moi, c'est Larxene.<br>- Et moi, Marluxia. Tu veux une rose ?  
>- Sora, c'est pas le moment de poser cette question… On va courir… Ok ? »<p>

Juste après que Riku ait fini sa phrase, les trois autres suivirent le conseil de l'argenté, et les quatre se précipitèrent à l'étage. En passant, Larxene attrapa Naminé qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa casserole avec un bout de ventre de Kennedy, et ils montèrent à l'avant dernier étage, quand Riku se souvint alors qu'il y avait un gros trou dans son toit, et il demanda à la communauté :

« - Les pingouins, ça volent ?  
>- Dans mon monde, non.<br>- … Bon, bah conclusion ici, ça volent. »

Ils devaient donc restaient ici, sans bouger, et attendre que les pingouins et les tortues les massacrent. Enfin… Pas totalement…Juste quand les pingouins et les tortues arrivèrent à l'étage de leur positionnement stratégique (ou pas), Sora eut alors une illumination. Encore une fois…espérons que celle-là les sauverait, et qu'elle n'aggravera pas la situation. Et le brun se mit à voir tout les pingouins et les tortues comme des steaks. Il se mit en position de course, et poussa un hurlement à briser les vitres : «AAAAA LAAAAA !». Il se jeta sur son futur déjeuner, sous les regards ébahis des Acteurs, et sous les hurlements de terreur des pingouins, et des tortues. Ce jour-là, Sora apprit alors à son grand étonnement, que le pingouin cru ressemblait fortement à la viande de bœuf, et Riku apprit qu'il devrait dépenser énormément pour pouvoir nourrir ce ventre sur patte et que Sora n'avait pas un, mais 8 ventres : un pour les légumes, un pour la viande, un pour les bonbons, un pour les fruits, un pour les gâteaux, un pour le chocolat, un pour le bœuf, et un pour les spécialités de son château, dans son monde.  
>Alors que les pingouins et les tortues fuyaient la folie meurtrière de Sora, que les Acteurs le regardaient faire avec des yeux super ronds, Kamé le meilleur ami de Kennedy arriva avec une cape rouge sur les épaules, et dans un flash, il se mit à voler dans les airs. Personne ne fit attention à lui, tout le monde s'occupait plutôt de Batman accroché au plafond, tenant Kamé pour faire genre qu'il vole. Vu qu'ils s'aperçurent que le canular ne marchait pas, Batman descendu de son estrade, et se mit en pose avec un signe « V » de la main tout en disant :<p>

« - Plus rapide que la lumière ! Rendez-vous tous, ou ça sera la guerre ! »

Voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, et que tout le monde s'était immobilisé devant lui, même Sora s'était stoppé dans sa course pour regarder avec des yeux ronds Batman, il prit alors Kamé dans ses bras, et cria :

« - Plus un geste ! Ceci est un tortunapping ! Que le maître des lieux me verse une rançon de 500 000 munnies !  
>- 500- quoi ?<br>- 500 000 munnies !  
>- Hein ?<br>- 500 000 munnies, raboule de fric, quoi ! »

C'est sur les mots de Batman que Riku, lui décocha une superbe droite. Naminé cria alors le prénom de l'argenté et l'encourageait à le tabasser. Les deux commencèrent alors un combat, et on voyait très distinctement les deux camps : les pingouins et les tortues encourageaient Batman, et Naminé encourageait Riku, les autres étaient trop choqués par son comportement pour l'encourager.  
>Batman fit une pause et proposa alors à Riku une chose : « Que dirais-tu d'un combat…de serviette ? Celui qui meurt, il a perdu ! ». Riku accepta l'idée stupide de son ennemi, et alors Larxene et Marluxia dirent : « Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi on l'appelle le Chapelier Fou… ».<br>Et puis, Sora qui voyait Riku se faire légèrement battre par Batman, cria alors, dans un instant de lucidité, :«! ». Tout le monde arrêta ses mouvements. Batman se prosterna alors devant Riku et le suppliait de l'épargner, Naminé répéta le prénom du dragon et tremblait comme une feuille, Riku, Marlu et Larxene répétèrent le prénom en une interrogation.  
>Et un grand : « SBAAAAAM »retentit du dernier étage, ce qui fit exploser quelques fenêtre, et qui valut un «MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » de la part de Riku, mais il stoppa son cri quand Jack passa sa tête dans une fenêtre explosée. Sora regarda alors Jack, et lui dit :<p>

« Batman, il embête Riku… »

Le dragon demanda qui était Riku, et Sora lui répondit avec un grand sourire que c'était grâce à Riku qu'ils avaient pu devenir amis. Jack servit alors de procureur, et il jugea Batman. C'est alors que Kamé, énervé qu'on l'oublie, cria : «KAAAAAAMEEEEEE…..HAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! », mais cela ne servi à rien, à part d'avoir une mort prématuré, car Jack fit de Kamé une tortue grillé. [Nda: Ca rime!]

Grâce au procès de Batman, qui s'envola vers d'autre ciiiiiiiiiiiieeeuuuux, tous les pingouins et les tortues décampèrent très vite, et Jack partit juste après. Les Acteurs, et Sora se retrouvèrent alors seuls au monde, à l'avant dernier étage du château sur patte, à moitié en ruine, de Riku. Les Acteurs, sauf Naminé qui commençait à s'y habituer, étaient restés immobiles depuis l'apparition divine de Jack. Sora et Naminé, étaient retournés à la cuisine afin de continuer leur pot-au-feu de pingouin.  
>Le temps que Riku, Larxene et Marluxia reprennent leurs esprits, et se persuadent qu'ils n'avaient pas été mangés par Jack, il était déjà l'heure de manger. Ayant trop vus de pingouins pour la journée, ils avalèrent des ramens, laissant à la blonde et au brun le soin de manger Kennedy.<br>Alors qu'ils étaient à table, la bonne odeur de ragoût de pingouin attira un Acteur, le ménestrel Demyx.

Il rentra par le toit grâce à sa serpillière volante, et s'incrusta à table avec l'étranger et le lièvre de Mars. Ils finirent le pingouin durant la soirée. Alors que les pingouinnescausores discutaient à table, que les trois ramennausore manquaient de vomir leurs ramens en voyant les pingouinnescausores manger le pingouin, Demyx dit à Sora qu'il y avait dans ce monde des habitants qui avaient les cheveux bleus, c'était les schtroumpfs. A l'entente de ce nom, Sora se retourna vers Riku (qui dégueula en voyant Sora avec la bouche pleine de Kennedy), et il lui supplia du regard s'il pouvait y aller. Riku qui avait recraché son repas, n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Sora comprit par le vomissement que c'était ok. Riku intervint alors :

« - On partira que demain après-midi ! Le temps que je me remette de l'attaque de Kinder Pingouin. »

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec Riku, et ils décidèrent de partir pour le royaume des Schtroumpfs le lendemain, mais sans la présence de Marluxia et Larxene (à présent choqué à vie, et anti-pingouin).  
>Après le repas, Marluxia et Larxene décampèrent plus vite que leurs ombres, laissant Riku avec trois tarés. Les trois dits tarés, commencèrent alors à réfléchir pour un plan afin de pouvoir manger des schtroumpfs. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Riku les coupa en pleine conversation, et les trois furent séparés pour la nuit, afin qu'il n'ait pas de plan diabolique pour attraper des schtroumpfs, ni pour les manger ni pour les vendre, et pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent avec une armée des schtroumpfs à leurs poursuite. Naminé fut envoyé dans sa chambre sous la surveillance d'Anibal, Demyx fut envoyé au dernier étage avec le corps carbonisé de Kamé, et Sora resta avec Riku. Ce coup-ci, Riku ne tenta pas de s'approcher de Sora lorsqu'il dormait, non, il le fit avant. Il obligea Sora à s'allonger dans le sofa, et Riku lui envoya sa veste pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Sora sentit l'odeur de la veste de Riku, et il s'endormit quelques minutes après.<p>

Le lendemain matin, ce fut des coups de marteau et le bruit d'une tronçonneuse qui réveillèrent les habitants et squatteurs de ce château sur patte. Vanitas avait tenu sa promesse, et il était en train de réparer le dernier étage du bâtiment avec l'aide de Ventus (qui s'amusait plutôt à tronçonner les papillons.). Sur le bureau de l'argenté, une pile de Divx avait été posé : il s'agissait d'Amour, Gloire et Beauté. Enfin, les épisodes de cette série étaient à lui !  
>Et Demyx fit revenir tout le monde sur Terre en hurlant « EN ROUTE POUR MANGER, euh… pardon, pour dire bonjour à nos chers amis les schtroumpfs ! … Héhé… ! ». C'est sur ces paroles sympathiques que le groupe partit pour le pays des schtroumpfs.<br>En arrivant devant la forêt de Cheshire, ils croisèrent Axel et Roxas, et Riku leur proposa de venir avec eux. Mais pour dire vrai, Riku avait dit sa réplique laissant plutôt l'impression aux amants qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Ce qui était bien évidement le cas. Axel et Roxas furent donc contraints d'accompagner tout ce petit monde chez les Schtroumpfs. A leur plus grand bonheur, au lieu de se paumer dans l'IMMENSE forêt, Axel leur servit de guide, et passèrent cinq heures à traverser la forêt au lieu de cinq jours minimum. Une fois sortit de la dite forêt, ils arrivèrent à une clairière avec des champignons un peu partout. Rappelons tout de même que l'on était en printemps, et que par conclusion il ne pouvait pas avoir de champignons.  
>Et puis, à ce moment là, Demyx eut l'illumination du siècle: c'était les maisons des Schtroumpfs. Wooooooooh, on n'aurait pas trouvé tout seul!<br>Demyx, Naminé et Sora commencèrent à baver devant les champignons, les amants les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, quand à Riku, il suppliait le Seigneur raton-laveur de l'épargner. Et là, la voix d'un homme coupa tout ce petit monde:

"- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? Et vous êtes qui d'abord? Ces terres nous appartiennent, alors dégagez.»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le mot illumination divine sembla être faible pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. C'était fait, Dieu était à ses côtés.  
>Laissons, chers compatriotes, Demyx dans son monde de bave et de lumière pour nous intéressez à la personne qui leur avaient causés, j'ai nommé Zexion. Sora eut alors, lui aussi une illumination, mais pas la même que Demyx: "T'es un schtroumpf!". Ce que à quoi, le bleuté avait répondu par un "Non, j'suis un cornichon en bocal!" [ Nda: ^^V *- c'est le signe peace* J'adore Zex'!]. Bien entendu, notre exploratrice préféré n'avait pas comprit que c'était de l'humour. C'est pour cela que le brun mit un quart d'heure avant de comprendre après l'explication de Riku.<br>Pendant ce temps d'intense réflexion pour Sora, Zexion avait conduit l'heureuse troupe dans les VRAIX maisons des schtroumpfs! C'est-à-dire, des petites chaumières, et non des champignons.  
>Demyx était toujours dans son monde intérieur, en train d'imaginer, des scènes plus ou moins catholiques avec un certain bleuté, et le-dit bleuté, lui, allait présenter les "intrus" au Grand Schtroumpf.<br>Le Grand Schtroumpf qui, soit dit en passant se nommait Saix, était assez flippant dans son genre, mais, au plus grand bonheur de Riku, il ne déclara pas de les atomiser. Il commença juste à taper la discute avec Axel.  
>D'après ce que comprit Naminé, Saix était le meilleur ami d'Axel, mais depuis que le bleuté avait ses fonctions de Grand Schtroumpf, ils ne pouvaient plus trop être super-ami comme dans leur jeunesse. Oui, c'est vrai, ils étaient VIEUX, même pas 25 ans, mais c'est pas grave.<br>Axel continuait de discuter avec Saix, Naminé et Sora étaient partit faire l'exploration du village des Schtroumpfs, et Demyx était allé draguer Zexion. Personne ne vit un certain canard qui s'était introduit dans le village, non personne... 

Qui est LE canard qui s'est introduit dans le village paisible des Schtroumpfs?

Demyx va-t-il réussir à draguer Zexion?

Quels sont les sentiments de Riku vis-à-vis de Sora?

Zexion est-il un être sans cœur au caractère de cochon comme nous l'a-t-il montré dans cet épisode?

Kennedy était-il bon?

Est-ce que la tortue grillé c'est bon?

Verrons-nous d'autres Acteurs dans le prochain épisode?

... Beaucoup de questions qui auront une réponse au, justement, prochain épisode!

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Et encore désolé pour l'énorme temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite! 


End file.
